


What If She-Hulk Lost to the Champion of the Universe?

by Bobsled_Hostage



Category: Marvel (Comics), She-Hulk
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, F/M, Forced Marriage, Public Sex, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobsled_Hostage/pseuds/Bobsled_Hostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "What If...?" based on the story "Engagement Ring" from She-Hulk #8, wherein Jen Walters, appointed by the Magistrati (agents of the Living Tribunal, which maintains cosmic law throughout the omniverse), is sent to the planet Skardon to engage the Champion of the Universe Tryco Slatterus in judicial fisticuffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If She-Hulk Lost to the Champion of the Universe?

The first time Tryco Slatterus took her was a rough, unpleasant affair for She Hulk.  She recalled his ultimatum before the rematch: “After you lose, **you** shall become one of my **wives** , and bear me **many** strong sons… So that I may someday have **fitting** contenders for my title!”  At the time she didn’t give it a second thought, “Doesn’t matter, I don’t plan on losing.”  

Halfway through the second round, as the the pale, red haired immortal’s hammer blows knocked her bruised and battered body to the ground, she realized through her punch drunk haze that she’d made a grievous error.  Hearing the referee counting down, barely audible over the noise of the crowd, she willed her aching limbs to respond, barely managing to push herself up on her hands.  The crowd exploded as the count hit zero, and she fell flat on her face again.  

She-Hulk closed her eyes and waited for blissful unconsciousness to deliver her from the pounding in her skull, trusting her healing factor to compensate for any complications the concussion would otherwise deal her.  The victorious Elder had other ideas.  “You have **lost** , female!” he thundered, the ring shaking as he stood over her defeated form, “and now, I will take what is **mine!** ”  The injured heroine propped herself up on one shoulder, turned to face him and slurred something through her mouthguard about another rematch.  Through a swollen eyelid she was treated to the sight of Slatterus sloughing off his shorts, exposing first a shock of fiery red pubic hair, then a truly massive cock.  It was then that the lawyer realized what was in store for her.

If he heard her protests over the roar of the crowd while whisking off her shorts, he gave no indication, other than a mocking slap to her exposed green ass.  “Your childbearing hips will serve you **well** in your new role!” the Elder proclaimed, kneeling behind her.  She had recuperated to the point that she was able to struggle, somewhat, but her healing factor had not sufficiently restored her abilities to allow her to escape his iron grip on her hips.  Placing a hand on the back of her head he forced her face down, giving her a mouthful of the ring to complement the taste of blood and spit on her tongue.  With a warcry he slammed his hips forward, forcing his way inside her.

She instinctively struggled to get away, trying to twist out of his grip, away from his titanic schlong.  “Get off me you savage!” she managed to shout in between grunts and gasps, the general ache from the numerous bruises covering her body subsumed by the shock of the enormous dick plowing her cunt.  The Champion laughed, leaning forward and using all nine feet of his olympian frame to pin her. “Such **spirit!** ” he cried, his hands closing around her wrists, cutting short her ineffectual attempts to drag herself away, “I hope it is not broken in the **many** nights you will warm my bed!”  She was certainly no stranger to tough, muscular men, but She-Hulk had always been in control, always been at least equal in strength to her partners.  Now she was being violently fucked by a rapist many times more powerful than herself, the ring buckling underneath them as his chiseled pelvis slammed into her.  With a mighty shout Slatterus buried himself to the hilt in the earthling’s pussy, shooting an enormous load inside her as the crowd went wild.  After a moment laying joined together the Champion pulled out, sitting back and letting his mammoth penis drape messy and semi flaccid across the back of her thigh, treating her to another hearty slap on the behind.  She-Hulk’s face burned with humiliation at being brutally fucked before an entire audience, including a superpowered delinquent and officials of the galactic judicial system.  As the sticky seed slowly seeped from She-Hulk’s seriously savaged snatch, it was safe to say her adventures in interstellar jurisprudence were at an end.

And so the Sensational She-Hulk found herself reduced from jet-setting single female lawyer to brood mare for an Elder of the Universe.  The Champion’s estates were unimaginably opulent, her quarters alone outdoing the most luxuriant accommodations she’d ever enjoyed on earth.  Of course, nowhere she’d ever lived had employed alien technology to keep its occupants in line.  Despite his apparent savagery, Tryco had incomprehensibly advanced machinery at his command, more than the harem-bound heroine could handle.  She encountered the Elder’s other wives and concubines in groups or individually, a multitude of alien females he deemed worthy to receive his seed.  At least one was with child, and all of them resented her for monopolizing their husband’s attention night after night, as if it was her idea.  Although she’d never admit it, the sex was good, often better than good, but the Champion’s rough, borderline merciless advances kept her healing factor busy on the nights (and days) he visited her quarters.  Her greatest fear was that he would surprise her during one of the rare moments she reverted to her human form.  While she had trained extensively as Jen Walters, she had doubts about the comparatively frail persona’s ability to withstand her husband’s (he alternated between referring to her as his wife and his property, the two apparently being one in the same) barbarous lust.  

If only the earth tabloids could see her now.  For years they’d constantly circulated the (patently false) rumor that she’d taken the Juggernaut to bed, if they discovered she was being dicked twice a day by one of the universe’s primordial beings she’d practically be finished as a hero.  She had no doubt that if Southpaw made it back to earth she’d share every gory detail of her loss, but as far as she knew the metahuman brat ended up stranded after the Champion whisked her away to a life of luxury and sexual servitude.  If the Avengers, the Fantastic Four or anyone else was planning a rescue, or was even aware she was in need of one, the Spectacular She-Hulk hadn’t heard anything about it.  She regularly tried to bust loose or pick fights, every attempt ending with defeat, followed by vigorous, violent fucking.  She was fairly confident her “husband” had absolutely zero chance of actually impregnating her, barring some obscure feature of his alien genome.  For the moment her options seemed to consist mainly of lying back and trying to make the best of her nightly injections of superhuman semen.


End file.
